


Some things are worth the pain

by Selena_Guardi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_Guardi/pseuds/Selena_Guardi





	Some things are worth the pain

When Molly heard the balcony door open behind her she didn’t even turn around. There was only one man who would let himself into her flat at this late hour, and this man was more than welcome.  
  
“What are you doing out here? It’s freezing,” he asked as he stepped up next to her pulling his Belstaff closer around him.  
  
“I don’t know. It’s just such a beautiful clear night, I couldn’t stay inside,” Molly explained smiling at him for a moment before returning her gaze to the stars above. “After all we don’t really get to see the stars this clear on most nights in London. But I know you don’t really care for the beauty of the night sky.”  
  
“It might surprise you but I do enjoy beauty when I see it,” he replied and stole a glance at her before looking up as well; a glance that didn’t go unnoticed by Molly.  
  
After looking at the stars in silence for a while Molly turned and studied his profile. He looked worried, concentrated, like his mind was still occupied with something.  
  
“How long can you stay this time?” she asked not really wanting to know the answer as she gazed off into the distance again.  
  
“I can stay as long as you want me to,” he replied with a smile, a smile that unfortunately didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
  
Turning herself around, she regarded him with raised eye brows.  
  
“Sherlock.”  
  
“Ok, yeah. I have to be at Scotland Yard first thing in the morning...” he admitted burying his hands deep in the pockets of his coat avoiding her gaze. “Sorry,” he added quietly.  
  
“It’s ok.”  
  
Molly turned her attention back to the stars above and leaned slightly against the railing. A move she regretted immediately as the cold steel connected to her thin shirt and she couldn’t repress a shudder.  
  
“Are you sure that it’s not too cold?” Sherlock asked while moving closer to her. “It’s February after all. Are you sure a few stars are worth having a headache and a cold tomorrow?”  
  
Molly contemplated his words a moment before leaning back against his chest and whispering “Some things are worth the pain.”  
  
And as he pulled his Belstaff around both of them holding onto her tightly he somehow knew that she wasn’t only talking about the night sky.  



End file.
